Does This Feel Wrong?
by Imagination Run Wild
Summary: Elena is a sex therapist, meaning she has sex with people for a living. After a couple of years of doing this she has never fell for a client, until him. She tried to fight it, but we all know that never ends well. Her client, Damon, won't let her keep him out because he knows they're meant to be heart, body, and soul. Damon wants Elena to see this is more than just an attraction.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, however I feel the words are mine.**_

"I'm opening a new business!" Caroline shrieked into the speaker of her cell. This was a big deal, Caroline had always wanted to do something on her own and now she was.

"What is the business Care?" Elena asked her giddy friend. She was so proud of Caroline, and she wanted her friend to know she was.

"Well, um it's a…" Caroline started embarrassed of the content of her new business.

"What Care? What's the business?" Elena asked eager to know why her friend was all for talking about it till now.

"It's sex therapy." Caroline finally admitted.

"What? Caroline Forbes, why would you associate your name with such a profession?" Elena said trying to give her friend an intervention over the phone.

"Lena, it's completely legal, I swear." Caroline said trying to defend herself.

"It doesn't matter if it's legal or not, why would you do this to your reputation? I thought you wanted to be a strong independent business woman? And now you're opening a sex free for all business?" Elena ranted.

That was it. Caroline Forbes, lost her mind, Elena thought. This would not be good. What possessed Caroline to make such a decision? I mean, Elena knew her blonde ditzy friend loved everything to do with sex, but what made her decide to make a business out of it? In all the time Elena knew Caroline since they were young, was that she was very persistent and if she were to be honest an over-achiever, not that there was anything wrong with that Elena admired that about her friend actually.

"Elena, relax. Where are you let me explain everything to you in person." Caroline said in a hopeful tone.

"I'm on my way to the Grill; I'm picking up Jeremy from his shift." Elena sighed.

"Okay, Great! I'll meet you there." Caroline said quickly and then hung up before Elena could say no.

"I'll see you …" Elena started and then Caroline hung up, "there." She finished as she closed her phone.

…

"Will you work for me?" Caroline asked quickly and quietly so no would hear but us.

"WHAT?" Elena almost shouted, but quickly stopped herself. They were sitting in a secluded both in the back of the Grill, but still I didn't want to bring attention to us.

"Geez, Elena! I'm not asking you to marry anyone." Caroline said exasperated.

"No just asking me to sleep with random strangers." Elena said sarcastically.

"It doesn't have to be that way at first and you can choose your, um clients." Caroline said barely above a whisper.

"Care, this isn't me I know you said it's legal, but I don't want to be some strange guy's booty call." Elena said quickly looking around to make sure no one heard.

"Elena," Caroline whined. "It's not like that at all. Just hear me out before you make a decision okay."

"Fine." I signed knowing she would keep pushing the subject. "I'll hear you out." Elena replied.

"Yayy!" Caroline squealed. "You won't regret it I promise." She said sincerely.

"I hope not." Elena said under her breath so Caroline wouldn't hear.

"Okay Elena, here are the licenses for my business and legal papers," Caroline started as she pulled out her files and laid them across the table.

"Okay so it's legal," Elena said while looking at the papers.

"Yes it is and your job description is to help people find their sexuality, and you by law only have six sessions with your client." Caroline explained.

"So, I'm just supposed to sleep with a complete stranger and hope they know their sexuality by the end of it?" she asked while she raised my eyebrow at her.

"No you have a meeting with them first, and you make the decision whether you want to take them on as a client." Caroline explained.

"Really? All the time?" Elena asked.

"Well sometimes, I'll just call you and tell you about the client and you'll decide from what I tell you if you want to take the challenge on, so to speak." Caroline said calmly.

"And about the job, you have to take classes and get a license as well." Caroline went on, "You'll need to be strictly professional, and take notes and everything about how your client is doing finding their sexuality." She explained.

"So, this really is legit?" she asked dumbfounded.

"Yes, it's legit Lena," Caroline smiled. "I bet you thought I lost it, when you heard about my new business huh?" she giggled.

"You could say that." Elena said softly. Wow so this is legal and real. Huh, I never thought I'd even consider it. Why am I considering it?

"Care, what else would I have to do?" Elena asked unsure of the answer.

"That's the worst of it, besides classes every few months to help you with clients, and you'll teach group classes as well." She went on, "Elena in the group classes you just talk about it and positions and how they feel, you don't sleep with them." Caroline giggled seeing my relief after she told me I wasn't going to be having group sex.

"Why am I even considering this?" Elena asked.

"Cause' Lena, you need a new job other than being an assistant to a bitch like Katherine." Caroline said.

It was true, Katherine was a bitch, and everyone knew it. Elena was just her lackey, and no matter how many times she said she'd promote her it was never going to happen. All she ever wanted was to have a good job and make good money, but she wasn't making much where she was now, and she was nowhere near happy. It felt like every time she thought she was getting somewhere Katherine came in and ruined her chances of being discovered as a writer.

"And," Caroline continued, "Because you know I need you." Caroline finished looking down.

"Caroline Forbes, you have never needed anyone in your life." Elena said proudly. She needed to know that she was strong and didn't have to rely on anyone.

"We both know that is not entirely true," Caroline said sadly.

"So, you need help once in a while, you always pick yourself up in the end." Elena reminded her.

"That's true." She said returning to her former happy self.

"But, I really need you to help me out this time." She admitted.

"Yes." Elena said simply.

"Yes?" She questioned.

"Yes, Caroline Forbes, I will work with you." Elena said hesitantly. She really need a new job and Caroline needs her.

"Oh yay, you won't regret it Lena." She said happily while clapping her hands.

She couldn't stop asking questions in her head. Why did Caroline choose this line of work? And why didn't she ask Bonnie for help? And most of all, why did she ask me? There is only one way to find out these answers: Ask Caroline.

"Hey Care why did you choose this, um, profession?" Elena asked softly.

"Sex sells. Duh!" she said enthusiastically. Of course why didn't I think of that? Oh Caroline, I love her but she is insane sometimes. Ha, sometimes, no most of the time.

"Okay, I see your point, but why didn't you ask Bonnie for help?" Elena asked curiously. "I mean she has money and could've helped you out so you could hire professionals." Elena said.

"Yes, but I wanted to do this on my own, Bonnie is always helping me with her money, and I wanted to show her we can survive on our own once in a while." Caroline explained quietly.

"Wait we?" Elena asked

"Yes we, Elena." She said as if it were obvious.

"Elena, I want to work with you, you are one of my best friends and Bonnie did help she helped with the legal stuff." Caroline said.

"After all Elena she is a lawyer." Caroline said proudly.

I knew Bonnie was a lawyer and had her own firm, but I thought she'd help Caroline choose a different profession; it was so like Bonnie to want what's best for everyone.

"Yeah," Elena agreed, "But Care, why did you ask me?" Elena said even more curious to her answer.

"Cause, you have a hot bod and a caring heart Lena." She said happily. I raised my brow at her, and she sighed. "Elena, it's because you are my best friend, and I don't like seeing you unhappy, and this way we can work together and keep that frown upside-down." She finished.

"I know, I've been unhappy for a while, but a lot has happened and I still trying to find myself." Elena said.

"I know, Elena but it's been four years since your parent's car accident, you need to let it go," Caroline said. "It wasn't your fault it was an accident and accidents happen, but we don't throw away our lives because of one event that changed our lives, we cry, we mourn, we move on." Caroline said sweetly and reassuringly.

"I know, you're right, I'm going to quit my job at Pierce Publishing, and never look back. I'm going to work with my best friend and work on being happy." Elena said encouragingly.

"That's the spirit." Caroline squealed. "Now let's get down to business." She said seriously.

Elena sighed, yep Caroline is back.

…

"Alright, Elena this is your first client, Stefan Salvatore." Caroline said as she handed me the form about the client.

I'm totally nervous, I had two months of training and now I'm about to lose it.

"Elena, relax, get a grip." Caroline said over-seeing my sudden panic.

"Yes, you're right I can do this." Elena said more to herself than to Caroline.

"Now get in there and put on the best performance of your life." Caroline said as she walked away.

"Here I go." Elena said as she walked into her office where her client was waiting.

"Hello, Mr. Salvatore." She said kindly. Wow he was totally good looking. He had dirty blonde hair that was styled up, and had a great jawline, and the most beautiful green eyes. 'Hey snap out of it' I told myself.

"Hello, Miss Gilbert I presume." He said taking my hand and gently shaking it.

"Yes, why don't we have a seat?" I said as I gesture to my little sitting area.

"Yes, of course." He said as he waited for me to be seated before he sat down as well.

"Okay, Mr. Salvatore," I started.

"Please call me Stefan." He said politely.

"Okay, Stefan, it says here you are 23, so why do you feel you need help finding your sexuality?" I asked.

"Yes, I am 23, but I decided to come here because I haven't felt anything with any of my previous partners." He said softly.

"Okay, interesting." I said taking notes.

"Interesting?" He questioned. "Why is that interesting?" he asked.

"It's interesting, because you are an attractive 23 year old male who doesn't feel anything during sex." She almost laughed but held it back.

"Attractive?" he asked looking at Elena intently.

Elena blushed, bright red and looked down at her notes. She couldn't help but peak through her eyelashes and found he was still looking at her although looking isn't the right word he was gazing at her.

"Don't hide from me, please look at me." Stefan said sweetly. Elena slowing looked back up at him and looked him in the eyes.

"You are stunning!" She said as he brushed his fingers across her cheek. Elena turned scarlet red.

"You're blushing Miss Gilbert." Stefan said comically.

"I know Mr. Salvatore, but please call me Elena." She said softly while still looking him in the eyes.

"Only if you call me Stefan." He smiled.

"Alright, Stefan," she said.

"Elena." He replied.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Oh nothing, I was just testing it." He said sweetly.

"Oh," she said.

"Anyway, back to the interview." Elena said.

"How many sexual partners have you had?" She began.

"Eight." He answered honestly.

"Okay, and have you contracted any STDs in the past 2 months?" She asked.

"No, I haven't and I've recently been tested and I'm clean." He said honestly.

"Yes, I see you are." She said.

"Now, let's talk about what you've done in bed." She said trying to be serious.

"What positions have you done in the bedroom?" She asked.

"Missionary, really or doggie style a few times." He answered uncomfortably.

"Sorry, about the really personal question but I need to know so I can help you the best I can." She said apologizing.

"It's okay, but exploring in the bedroom doesn't really interest me." He said

"Well, we are going to find out what you like in the bedroom, to give you the most pleasure while being intimate." She said.

"Okay now I'll give you my card and I have your contact information on my business phone, so let's set up a place and time to meet." She said.

"Well how about Friday night around 6:00"?" he asked.

"Let me check my schedule," she said as she grabbed her planner. "Yes that works. Where?" she asked.

"Palace Hotel on Lexington and Sixth?" he asked.

"Yes, I'll see you then." Elena smiled.

"Great. See you then." He shook her hand again as he walked out of her office.

"I'm going to fuck him senseless." She said to herself with a smile.

…

"Oh God, Yes!" Stefan screamed. Elena was straddling him and rocking her hips in a circular motion.

"Yes!" he yelled.

Stefan was completely nude beneath Elena, while she was straddling him into oblivion. His hands were attached to her hips helping her overtake him.

When she first arrived at the hotel, Stefan was waiting in the bar nursing a shot of whiskey, probably as nervous as she was.

"Hey," she called to him to let him know she was there.

"Hey, can I get you a drink?" he asked.

"Sure, I'll get a shot of tequila." She said. She was going to need it.

"Of course," he said. "One shot of tequila he told the bartender.

The bartender handed her the shot and she downed it.

"Okay, you ready?' she asked.

"Yeah." He said as he got up and lead the way to the elevator.

It was quiet when they stepped in, both anticipating the night ahead of them. Then the elevator stopped and they both went into the hallway. Stefan led her to their room and opened the door.

They both stepped in, and Stefan shut the door behind them. Elena took his hand and led him to the master bed, and sat him down.

Elena slowly took off his blazer, and then started to undo his tie. Stefan was sitting there holding her waist and caressing her curves.

Elena started unbuttoning his dress shirt, painfully slow. She was building up anticipation to heighten his senses and it was working, he was ready to rip her dress off and take her there, but Elena was in complete control.

When she was done unbuttoning his shirt she slid it down his shoulders and threw it on the other side of the room. She moved her hands down his muscled chest and stopped at his belt.

She unbuckled him fast, but was agonizingly slow with the button and zipper. When she was finally done she helped him stand up to remove his pants.

Stefan just slipped off his shoes and pulled down his pants and boxers so fast Elena was shocked. Elena then sat him back down.

"Can you?" She asked gesturing to her zipper on her dress.

"Yes." He said nearly breathless. He stood up and pulled down her zipper. Elena walked a little way away from him and let the black dress pool at her feet. She walked back over and put her leg up on the bed and told him to slide off her heels, and he gladly did.

As soon as her last heel was off, she pushed him back and straddled him still in her black lace bra and panties.

"Now, tell me what you want." She said seductively.

"I want to fuck you." He said breathless.

"Oh no Stefan, I'm going to fuck you." She whispered with a glint in her eyes.

She went down to his length and started agonizingly slow moving her hand up and down it. Then she started to increase her pace and he was grabbing the sheets and moaning.

'This is going better than I thought it would' she thought to herself.

Then she stopped suddenly and stripped out of her panties, and quickly fondled her clit before straddling him again and positioning him at her entrance. In one quick move, he was inside her and she gasped. He waited for her to adjust but she was so warm and tight he couldn't help himself he started thrusting upward and grinding into her hips.

Elena quickly stopped and placed her hands on her chest before she starting moving her hips in a circular motion driving him crazy.

"Oh God, Yes!" he shouted.

He was so close and Elena knew it, all he needed was to try more positions. After a few more hard thrusts he came inside her. Elena was shocked; it usually took longer for guys to cum inside her. Well guys with a lot of stamina that is, but he just couldn't old back and she wasn't even close to reaching her orgasm.

"Wow," he said breathless. "That was amazing!" he said before he kissed her on the lips.

"Yeah, amazing." She lied, she couldn't tell him she didn't come it was her job to help him and pleasure him not the other way around.

Oh well she though, I guess tonight is another lonely night with Vince my vibrator.

_**Please Review. Questions? Comments? Concerns? And It starts out Elena and Stefan but it doesn't go anywhere that's just the first chapter. I promise. But just so you know (No Reviews/No Updates)Sorry that's my one and only rule other than be honest but be nice.**_


	2. This is my Life

2 years later

I've been working at BFG Intimate Therapy for 2 years now and I'm doing great depending on who you ask. I'm a sex therapist that helps people and couples through their intimacy I swear I feel like a damn shrink! Oh and let's not forget I'm a sex surrogate and I sometimes sleep with clients. It's actually not that bad I help people with their human sexuality or so that's what all the classes I take say.

The office has changed a lot in two years Caroline has officially hired more help. There's Rose our receptionist, Anna another sex therapist and sex surrogate, and then there is Meredith who is a counselor for couples and clients with disabilities, that caused their intimacy troubles.

I keep trying to get Caroline to budge on hiring male sex therapists or sex surrogates, but it is not going well. All she ever says is that, it would be weird, and he would hit on all of us and make sexist remarks. I can't help but laugh, she can be so stubborn, not that I can talk.

I have many clients that I talk to all the time about their intimacy problems and it all usually leads back to daddy issues or something to that extent and I hate to say it, but I need a therapist after listening to my clients or should I say patients all day. God please forgive me, did I just think that? Oh my I've been working here way too long.

Right now I'm with my client Mason Lockwood; so far what I can tell is he has premature ejaculation. I first noticed during one of our meetings, I accidentally rubbed against when I tried to get by to get my forms, and I heard him go "Shit" before he excused himself and when he came back he was in a new pair of pants. He said it was because he had plans right after, but I'm a sex therapist I knew the real reason.

"So Mason, this is our third therapy session, where would you like to start?" I asked.

"Um, when are we going to have sex?" He asked eager. Ugh, another caveman great.

"Well Mason, first we need to find out what we need to work on in the bedroom, why do you need a sex surrogate?" I ask with a straight face. I'm trying hard not to laugh.

"Uh, I don't know maybe we should keep talking." Mason said awkwardly. I knew that would get him. I know exactly why he's here, he was sent by his doctor after he ejaculated all over the doctor's exam table. I try to keep my face composed, but I want to laugh so hard, it's not like I've never dealt with a client who's had this problem, because I have, but Mason only talks about women in graphic terms, and it really upsets me that he has so little respect for women.

"Okay Mason, when was your last relationship?" I ask.

It seems I've stumped him; he's just sitting there with a blank look on his face. Here we go again.

"Okay, Mason when was the last time you were intimate?" I ask.

Again he's silent.

"Two weeks ago." He lies.

I can tell because when he lies he taps his foot, and right now he's tapping up a storm.

"Mason, do we need to go over this again?" I ask "You need to be honest with me." I try persuading him.

He sighs, "Fine, two years." He admits and his foot stops tapping. He now has his elbows on his knees and head in his hands. I hear quiet sobs. Oh my god is he crying?

I get out of my seat and go over to him, and put my hand on his back and ask him if everything is okay.

He nods and lifts his head back up and smiles. I smile back and ask him if he would like to continue and he nods his head.

…

After Mason left I had two other clients a married couple, and they would not stop arguing.

I'm just glad to go home to my apartment. When I get inside, I slip off my heels and sit on the couch and check my messages. I have 2 messages: Caroline and Jeremy. I listen to Jeremy's first he's coming home in 3 weeks for Aunt Jenna's birthday, and then I listen to Caroline's message:

"Elena, I have a new client for you that needs a sex surrogate, he is 27 and his name is Damon Salvatore. We'll talk more tomorrow; give me your answer then." "Beep, End of message."

Sigh. Another client. I'm tired I think I'll take a nice warm shower and head to bed.

…

"Elena, I need your answer today." Caroline snapped. I just walked through the doors and she's already yelling at me? Really? Can I ever catch a fucking break?

"I just got in Caroline can you at least wait until I've had my cup of coffee." I say exasperated.

"You don't drink coffee." She points out.

"So, maybe I'd like to start." I snap.

"Sorry, it's just that this is important, this client is very persistent." She says apologetically.

"It's okay, but he can't wait like 5 minutes." I say playfully as I mock hit her in the arm.

"I know right," she agrees, "He's been calling me all morning since 5 am."

"Really, he's that persistent?" I ask shocked.

"Yeah, and he says he wants the best, so I suggested you." Caroline admitted.

Aww, she thinks I'm the best? 'Snap out of it Gilbert you need to focus on work you can talk to her about it later' I tell myself.

"You think I'm the best?" I ask. Nope, I couldn't wait.

"Yeah, Elena you may have been resistant in the beginning and now you are great at your job and I'm so proud." Caroline gushed.

"Thanks Care." I say.

"No thanks necessary E, you are my hands down best employee partner ever."

"Partner?" I question.

A sheepish smile spreads across Caroline's face. "Yes, partner if you make this client happy." She says sweetly.

"But I didn't agree to be his sex surrogate yet." I say raising a brow.

"Yeah, well when he called me for the tenth time I said you'd do it." Caroline admitted.

"Care!" I shout, but she's already halfway down the hallway with her hands over her ears. Ugh that woman. I love her, but she drives me insane.

"Rose has his information." Caroline shouts back.

"Great." I mutter. Just what I need another persistent client.

I walk up to Rose at the front desk.

"Hello Elena," she says sweetly. I like Rose she's so nice, Caroline made the right choice in hiring her.

"Good morning Rose, I'm here to pick up my mail and files on a new client." I reply.

"Of course," she says picking up a stack of envelopes. "Here is your mail, and this," she says as she picks up a thick file, "is all the information you need about your new client.

I look at it bewildered. Is she serious? It looks more like a book than a file.

"That's the file? It's huge!" I stammer.

"Yes it is." Rose answers with a nod.

"Thanks." I say as I walk away with the file and my mail.

"No problem. And good luck." Rose encourages.

…

Back in my office, I put down the file and instead read my mail. It's a mixture of Thank you letters and job offers, wow I am doing well. Then I look and there is one more envelope it has my name on the back. That's weird. It's a letter, I open it up and it's from Stefan my first client. After our six legal sessions, he still wouldn't stop blowing up my work phone it became so bad I had to change my number. Oh Lord what does he want now?

**Dear Elena,**

**It has been a while since we've been together, and you haven't been answering my calls. I must say I'm a little disappointed I thought we had something, anyway I'm off to Italy in a few days and was hoping you'd like to see me off, or join me. I'll be saying at the Palace hotel in the same room we stayed in the first time we were together. Please don't be a stranger.**

**Always, Stefan**

Wow, that guy is persistent, it's been 2 years. Doesn't he realize we were only together because it was my job? I didn't even feel anything with him; I swear some people read into things that aren't there.

I have to be sure to report this. Sigh and he was such a nice guy.

Okay now to the file of Damon Salvatore, it says he is 27, where he lives, his profession: he's a business man. It says more about his business than him so I put it down after the first couple of pages. I get his contact information and put it in my phone and I decide to call and set up an appointment.

"Hello?" a man with a husky voice asks. It's really sexy actually. 'Get a grip Elena' I yell at myself.

"Hi, is this Damon Salvatore?" I ask in a professional voice even though I feel anything but.

"Yes, it is. Who is this?" He asked curiously.

"This is Elena Gilbert from BFG Intimate Therapy," I reply

"Oh Elena, so nice of you to call." He said seductively. There goes my strength.

"Yes Mr. Salvatore, I was calling to set up an appointment with you…" I start.

"Oh that won't be necessary," he finishes.

"And why not?" I ask.

"Because I'm already here." He says, and then he hangs up. I look up from my place and see a man waiting at my door. He is incredibly handsome. He has dark raven locks, and fierce blue eyes, He's wearing a black leather jacket, faded black jeans, a tight black t-shirt, and black boots. He makes casual sexy and I love it.

I slowly get up and straighten my black dress that hugs my curves, and brush off my coral sweater, as I walk to the door.

"Hello, come on in Mr. Salvatore," I say with hospitality.

"Why thank you Miss Gilbert, I am terribly sorry for just showing up." He says as he takes a seat behind my desk and in my chair. This guy has some nerve, he just shows up without and appointment and sits behind my desk and in my chair? I don't care how hot he is he needs to know whose boss: me.

"Yes, Mr. Salvatore, you did show up without an appointment and you are sitting in my chair, so I'm going to ask you to get up and sit in one of these chairs or in the sitting area." I say firmly.

Damon looks at me between narrowed eyes and he looks me up and down before he gets up from my seat.

"Of course, Miss Gilbert." He says seductively and it leaves me feeling light headed.

"Right this way Mr. Salvatore," I say as I gesture to the sitting area of my office.

He walks over and plumps himself down on the lounge chair an grabs a pillow and holds it close.

"You see doctor, I've been having these dreams," he jokes but then stops when he see me glaring at him.

"How original." I say sarcastically.

"Sorry, I just always wanted to do that to a shrink." He says while he makes the most god sexy smirk I've ever seen and does this hot smoldering eye thing. I feel wet right now, this is not good. 'Stay professional Gilbert, don't let him get to you' I chide myself.

"I'm not a shrink, I'm a sex therapist." I tell him calmly before grabbing my notepad and sitting in my arm chair.

"If you're a sex therapist then why aren't we naked yet?" he asked again doing his smoldering look. Oh god, why aren't we naked yet? That's because this is my job and he is a client. 'Stay strong Gilbert' I tell myself again.

"Mr. Salvatore, that part of your therapy doesn't happen until we get through our first interview and I have an idea of you may need help with intimately." I say firmly.

"The only problem I have is not, taking you here and now." He says huskily. Oh damn, why am I getting even wetter?

I look him over and take notes,' overly confident no needed help there'. Then I look up at him and ask, "Are you ready to begin Mr. Salvatore?"

"Yes, I'm ready to begin, and it's Damon not Mr. Salvatore that's my father." He said disgusted.

"Okay, Damon are you ready to begin?" I try again.

"Yes, I'm ready to begin Elena," he says in a voice that is dripping in sex. I feel chills running up and down my spine. What a man, arrogant and sarcastic sure, but a man.

"Would you like to start off by telling me why came here?" I question.

"That's easy, I came to see you Elena." He chuckles.

"Really?" I question, before writing down 'deflecting; trying not to show emotions'. Then I ask, "Damon, why do you feel you need sex therapy?" I ask specifically so he can't dodge the question.

"I don't know, you tell me Elena, you're the one with the degree." He says harshly, but it's nothing I can't handle.

"Yes, I am but I can't help you until you tell me what is bothering you and keeping you from being intimate." I respond calmly.

"What is bothering me is that I came here for sex not to be badgered about intimacy!" he yells.

I don't even look at him, I just continue taking notes, 'doesn't like to talk about intimacy; communication issues, possibly love-shy'. Then I look back up at him and see him staring at me almost stunned that I'm unaffected by his tantrum.

"Are you done?" I question.

"Yeah, I'm done." He says defeated.

"Good, let's get to it then." I reply.

"So Damon, why are you here?" I try again.

"I'm here because my friend doesn't want to play anymore." He says giving up.

Oh, I had no idea. Geez he seems to be 4 for 9 in symptoms for people who need help with intimacy.

"You mean you have erectile dysfunction?" I almost laugh but don't. Damon squeezes his eyes tight like it's the end of the world, well for him it just may be.

"Yes, that." He spits out.

"What have you tried to… get erect?" I force myself to say.

"Everything," he groans. "I've tried everything from touching, oral, and pharmaceutical." He admits.

"Okay well now that I know the problem, I know what I'm working with." I respond light-heartedly like it's no big deal, but it is.

He looks at me, with hungry eyes and I'm at a loss for words. He gets up from where he is and he goes to my door, and just when I think he's about to leave my office he locks the door and pulls down the shade so no one can see inside. Damon walks back over and grabs my notepad from my hands and throws it onto my desk. Then he scopes me up in his arms.

"Damon, what are you…" I start but before I can finish his mouth is on mine and he's taking dominance over my mouth. I can't believe it, I can't stop it, and more importantly I don't want to. Damon, laid me down on the sofa and climbed over on top of me, all the while we were still attached. Damon is exploring my mouth with his tongue and his teeth are grazing my lower lip. I can't breathe.

I pull away to catch my breath, and Damon goes down to my neck and all of a sudden I feel something hard press against my leg, his erection!

"You work," Damon said, before heading his tongue down the center of my cleavage. Just then I stop him.

"No you work." I say pushing him off me. "Damon, you have a full on hard, and all we did was make-out." I breathe out.

"So?" he asks.

"You lied, about having erectile dysfunction!" I yell. Damon closes his eyes at those words.

"God, I never said I had that, you just assumed." He pointed out.

"Yeah and then you admitted you had it." I counter. This was not going well, but wow he sure can kiss. I just want to eat his lips.

"When, I said my friend doesn't want to play anymore I meant my bed buddy." He started laughing.

"I thought we had something great and then I found her sleeping with some other ass-hats." He said through gritted teeth.

"So your girlfriend dumped you, and you decided to come here instead of moving on like a normal person?" I ask in disbelief.

"First of all she wasn't my girlfriend, and second, she said I was getting boring and I'm not boring so I though some sex therapy would do the trick." He smirked.

God he smirked!

"Sex therapy is serious and it should be taken seriously!" I nearly yell.

"I am taking it seriously, your my sex surrogate and you're supposed to help me find my sexuality." he chuckled.

Did he really think this was a joke?

"Well, from how you were getting upset about intimacy, I can tell you one thing for sure, you need sex therapy." I responded. Damon smiled. "But," I continued, "Not a sex surrogate." I answered, as I watched his smile drop.

"You can't be serious?" he nearly growled.

"Oh yes, very." I replied.

"Damon, we need to talk and talk and find out why you have troubles with intimacy and well as communicating your feelings, and not to mention why you are so love-shy." I almost laughed at how his look changed.

"Why because I tried to sleep with you and lied about my penis?" he asked exasperated.

"Not because you tried to sleep with me, but because of the way you reacted when I asked about intimacy, and yes because you lied about having a problem that you clearly don't have." She stated while looking down at his cock that was bulging out of his pants.

"So you won't sleep with me?" he questioned dumbfounded.

"Nope not until we figure out why you lied and why you have problems with intimacy, only then can I help you sexually. And we'll be going through a month of therapy sessions." I answered.

"But after a month, we'll fuck?" he asked hopeful.

"Yes, a month is the longest I can legally hold out on you." I replied.

"Really?" he asked hopeful again.

"No, but I don't want to be around you any longer than I have to." I said almost seriously.

I couldn't just get rid of him; I already signed the contract to take him on as a client and to be his sex surrogate, something I now was regretting, but not regretting it at the same time.

Damon frowned.

"I'll get you to trust me, by the end of the month, just you wait and see you'll be begging me to make you scream." He said softly while brushing his fingers against her cheek and he was gone.

What the hell just happened? Shit I'm wet again.

_**Please Review! Comments? Questions? Concerns? Suggestions? One rule: No Reviews/No Updates and please be nice! **_


	3. Let's Talk

**Damon's POV**

Shit! Well that didn't go as I expected. Damn that woman is so fiercely fine, I wish she would've at least sucked me off or lent a hand seeing as she gave me a full hard on. Women.

Why was she so pissed anyway? Is she really surprised that I'd want to sleep with her, she is perfection! I love her rocking bod, her curves get me all hot, and her breast are just right, and that ass… 'Slow your roll Salvatore' I remind myself, before I start getting aroused just thinking about her. Elena.

I know she is turned on by me, but how is it that she stopped, when she clearly didn't want to? Or did she? No she was clearly into me… I think.

Ugh, women drive me insane they are all lovey dovey, and want to talk and think and rationalize things, when it only makes it more complicated.

Was it so bad for me to want to get in her pants? I've been thinking about this woman for the past 2 years ever since I overheard Stefan mention a girl Elena that wasn't giving him the time of day. Of course I had to check it out for myself and then I saw her, Elena. She was stunning, absolutely gorgeous. She looked so innocent with her big brown eyes, but there was something different she had a spark, a fire within her and like a moth to the flame I was attracted to her and it became the death of me, or my 'relationship'.

The woman I was sleeping with regularly told me, that she knew I wanted someone else, but I told her there wasn't and she believed me for a while, then a couple of weeks ago I found her cuddled up with two of my business colleagues Elijah and Klaus Mikaelson. It sickened me to my core, when I confronted her, she had the nerve to tell me that I was boring in bed and a waste of her time. That bitch. So I went to my baby brother's room and took the business card for BFG Intimate Therapy and called, hoping to spice things up, and an added bonus Elena worked there. I mean it was like a godsend, and I relished in taking the opportunity.

But now, I have to talk about my feelings and open up, something I don't want to do since I've practically never have been in a committed relationship, just a long never ending road of one-night –stands.

I only hope by the end of the 'sessions' I get to rock Elena's world. Oh and she turns me on so easily, the only sad part is that six sex sessions will not be enough, I just might have to make her my committed -no strings attached -fuck buddy. I don't think she'll take it well.

Elena. That's all I can think about her, her body, her beautiful brown eyes, long chocolate brown waves, long tan legs, plump succulent lips… I won't last a week let alone a month.

Shit, another hard on.

…

**Elena's POV**

It's a Monday, God I Hate Mondays and now I hate them that much more, because I have scheduled sessions with _him_ first thing in the morning at 7:45 no less. I need to get a grip, so we made out, who cares? Oh I should just stop this because my head keeps screaming at me 'You care!' even though I wish I didn't. What is it about him that makes me want to care? Was it the way he looked at me? Touched me? Made me feel? What was it about this man that made me care more than I have for any other client before? I didn't know, but I **was **going to find out.

"Good morning Mr. Salvatore." I nearly yawned, but tried my best to sound professional, but it was not working at all.

"Good morning Elena and I thought we agreed you'd call me Damon?" He reminded me with a glint in his eye as he walked into my office and took a seat on the miniature suede sofa in my office sitting area.

My office was of reasonable size, it had a chestnut desk and matching coffee table, side tables and shelves, two tan suede arm chairs, a tan suede sofa, and a tan suede lounge chair. My office was a lite coffee color and off set white, I had French windows that over looked the small town, and my office was filled with photos and books. I loved my office and it made me comfortable, but I wasn't feeling comforted with Damon Salvatore intently staring at me from where he sat, I felt like I was living in a fishbowl.

"Of course, Damon. Shall we begin?" I asked in the most professional voice I could muster, but it was coming out casual and uncaring, but what do you expect I'm tired and having session at 7:45 in the morning with a guy who almost jumped my bones less than 3 days ago.

"Yes, why not." He half joked. Oh my god, this is going to be the longest month of my life, at least I don't have to see him weekends. It's hard enough to see him five days a week, but if it were seven I'd just lose it.

"Then let's begin." I say as I pick up my notepad and pen and take a seat in one of the tan arm chairs so I'm directly across from him to best pick up on his tells and emotions while we talk. I like looking at my clients while we talk and I can always tell when they're angry, sad, uncomfortable, or in some cases aroused. I find it extremely awkward when that happens though, usually it's some teenage boy who can't keep it in, or a couple that after reminiscing about heir sex lives are ready to jump each others bones right there and then.

"Tell me how long has it been since you were intimate Damon?" I question getting right to the point.

"Too long if you ask me." He smirked and smoldered.

"How long is too long, Damon?" I ask, trying to get at direct answer.

"A week." He finally admits.

I nod once and write down, 'tries to use charm and persuasion to avoid answering questions'.

"How many partners would you say you've had, give or take a few?" I ask anticipating a high number. To my surprise he doesn't answer right away. I thought given his directness, he would've been all too eager to announce the number of his conquests, but instead he's just sitting there looking slightly pained, like I've slapped him.

"Damon?" I question, trying to bring him out of his daze.

"Look," he starts "It's no secret that I'm confident with women, and know how to charm a lady, but I'm not all too proud about how I've treated some of the women in my past; I used them for my own personal gain and then I never looked back. It's no secret I've broken as many hearts as tissues were used to cry over me." He confesses.

"But Elena let's get something straight, I do not kiss and tell. During our sessions I will only talk about myself in the bedroom and sexually or whatever, I will not say anything personal about the women I have been with." He means business.

I am in awe right now, so he does have a heart. I love when I get to see these real emotional sides to my clients it just shows me that no one is perfect and we make mistakes, but that doesn't mean we don't feel pained by our own mistakes.

"Damon, I would never expect you to." I say with a small smile on my lips.

"We will only be talking about you, and you share what you wish to share, I am just here to help you with your human sexuality." I promise him.

"Good." He smiles.

"How do you feel about the women, that you bed? Do you feel a connection? Or is it just out of the blue, spontaneous?" I question. He seems to relax to the change of subject back to him and why he's here.

"Well Elena I actually have more one night stands than I do relationships as you might have guessed, so I guess you could say it's spontaneous and I don't feel much for them." He answers. Typical, of course he's not a relationship kind of guy. What was I even thinking?

"Okay," I respond as I write down more notes from everything he's said so far.

"How do you feel when you orgasm? Does it feel different depending on who you are with? Or how you feel about that person?" I ask, getting to the important part of today's session.

"I feel good, relaxed when I orgasm. I feel as if it's an escape and nothing else matters, that's what I feel. And it feels the same no matter who I'm with. Sex is sex." He shrugs.

I know he's lying about how it feels the same no matter who he is with. I can see it in his eyes and his voice got defensive. He's definitely hiding something, something huge.

"Sex is never just sex Damon." I say knowingly. "Sex is passionate, raw, exciting, and filled with consequences if you aren't careful. Sex is very intimate and personal, to pleasure someone in such a way can be emotional. Sex connects two people, and makes them one." I lecture.

"Sex is never **just** sex Damon." I say reasonably.

Damon's eyes widened at the way I described sex to him. His eyes were alight with new information, and I could tell that he was thinking about what I said. It was like he was just told the secret to life, he was in complete and utter silence after my little speech.

"Wow," he finally said "I never thought of it like that." He mused.

"No one ever really does." I muttered under my breath, so he wouldn't hear, but he did.

"No, no one ever really does." He agreed.

After today I feel like Damon and I came to a new understanding, at least I hope. I know we still have a lot to discuss, and he has a lot he needs to open up about before I can help him in the sex department.

…

**Damon's POV**

Holy shit! Elena is so smart, and understanding. I don't get it why is she working here? She would be so much better off somewhere else. She sees things differently than most, and it shocks me to my very core. She intrigues me, I never know what she'll say next, or do, or feel for that matter. All I know is that I want to know her inside and out.

I want to know her past, what makes her happy, what makes her sad, what her favorite color is, does she like animals? There is so much I want to learn about Elena Gilbert and it frightens me. I've never felt this way about anyone before. Some might even say I'm obsessed. I just want to know her.

I have to know her. I need to know her.

I want her, and I will have her. Soon she'll see that we are right for each other. I know it, and did from the first time, she glared at me and told me to get out of her chair and called me out on my bullshit, now I just have to get her to see it too.

I'm going to drive her wild. I'll see sure to it.

**Author's Notes: I thought it would be good to show what Damon thinks and as you can tell he mainly thinks of Elena at this point. In later chapter's things will heat up, I can promise that a couple more chapters of his sessions and him opening up will happen. Although, I have many plans for this story and nothing is as it seems. Remember that for later chapters. Even Damon is wondering why Elena is working there. HMM? Just so you are aware readers- Elena has not made the connection between Damon and Stefan yet! All will soon be revealed. Please REVIEW. No Reviews/No Updates! Be Nice! Next Chapter: Elena and Damon have another session, Elena mentions a previous client. What will happen? Find out soon. I will update every week sometimes more than once or twice. Thank you to those readers who have reviewed it means so much to me, probably not good for my ego, but please continue to review!**


	4. Wait What

It's Tuesday, great! I don't see Damon until after lunch today. Our schedule is still being worked out.

I look at my planner and appointments and all see is Damon's name and schedule times:

**Monday: Damon 7:45 am**, Mason 8:30 am, Andie 9:15 am, Break-15 min., Classes 10:15-1:00, Group 1:15-3:45, Home

**Tuesday: **Classes 7:45-11:45,** Damon 1:15 pm**, Break 15 min., Richard and Carol 2:15 pm, Mason 3:00 pm, Home

**Wednesday: **Andie 7:45 am, Richard and Carol 8:30 am, Bill 9:15 am,** Damon 10:00 am, **Break-15 min.,Mason 11:00, Group 11:15-1:45, Home

**Thursday: **Classes 7:45-11:45, Group 1:15-3:45, **Damon 4:15 pm,** Home

**Friday: **Bill 12:00 am, Classes 1:45-3:45,** Damon 4:15pm,** Home

Damon is the only client I see every day and I wonder if it's starting to get to me that this will be my life for the rest of the month. I don't know what to think anymore.

I know I am attracted to Damon. Is it that he's my client is affecting me? Or the fact that he's never had a relationship? I don't know why I'm being so affected by him.

I want to understand Damon, I really do and I want to help him. The pained look on his face, during our session the other day really had an impact on me. I just wanted to go over to him and hold and tell him "I'm here and everything will be okay." But I can't because it's my job to be distant and pulled away and not feel for my client's situations or feel for my clients at all!

I can't stop thinking about our kiss and how much I just want to kiss him again. Is it wrong, that kissing him felt right? I'll never know, it's not like I can ask my boss' that. It'd be unprofessional and definitely get me fired for sure.

…

"Good afternoon, Damon." I say politely as I am in a much better mood today than when I last saw him yesterday morning.

"Morning Elena." He smirked as he walked to take a seat on the tan suede sofa he sat on yesterday.

"Are you ready to begin?" I ask as I take my seat with my notepad and pen ready in my hand.

"Yes, but I'd like to ask you some questions if you don't mind?" his said suspiciously.

"Why would you need to ask me questions?" I wonder.

"I would like to know who I'm purging all my personal secrets and stories to like a teenage anorexic." He replied.

"Okay, just a few." I sigh.

"Oh no, that won't hardly be enough," he says "however, what if we go out for coffee after our session I'm sure we could talk more openly." He suggests.

"I don't know about that," I say unsure.

"Do you have an appointment right after me?" he asks hoping I don't.

"Actually I do, but I have a 15 minute break in-between." I say glancing down at my schedule.

"Great, coffee it is." Damon says enthusiastically.

"I don't know Damon," I say again unsure. "How much do you actually want to know?" I wonder again.

"I want to know everything Elena." He answers seriously. There is no longer a sweet smile on his face, I know right now he means it.

"It's just…" I start, but he cuts me off.

"No Elena, we are going for coffee at the Grill, for your 15 minute break and that's all there is to it. I will not take no for an answer." He says firmly.

"Fine," I sigh, "but it is NOT a date. Understood?" I say firmly in response.

"Fine by me, we can do that another time." He smolders.

I stare at him wide-eyed and stunned he just said that. I thought we got somewhere yesterday, to an understanding between us, now that's all out my French styled windows.

…

**Damon's POV**

Elena has her head down and she is looking through her text messages. Why won't she look at me?

We left her office for coffee less than a minute ago, and she's been quiet ever since. Elena hasn't looked up from her phone since we took a seat at the Grill down the street from where she works.

I ordered us two cups of coffee and they still haven't arrived, I'm just waiting for the waitress to bring them over for a distraction. I feel uneasy that she would rather go through her messages that talk to me. Let me tell you it's not a good ego booster.

"Elena please talk to me." I say kindly.

"What about?" she asks without looking up from her blackberry.

"You know what about." I say annoyed. Is she really going to try and ignore me?

"Fine, Damon ask away and I'll answer as honestly as I can." She says even more annoyed than I am.

I take this chance; this is the only green light I need. GO.

"What's your favorite color?" I ask fast.

This got her attention, she looks up at me trying to decide if I'm serious and then she throws her head back and luahs a little before looking back at me.

"Oh you're serious?" She asks with a smile tugging at her mouth. What a beautiful smile she has, and her laugh is so care-free.

"Yes, Elena" I say "I'm serious." I look at her features, and she sighs.

"Damon, I hardly doubt that's what you want to know but fine my favorite color today is yellow, because it's bright and happy." She says over-looking my expression.

"Wait your favorite color today?" I ask warily.

"Yeah my favorite color today," she says, "My favorite color depends on my mood whether I'm sad, happy, angry, lonely, tired, etcetera." She says.

I think about her answer, and it surprises me. She is so different than I expected she would be, and I like it.

"That's interesting," I say" So what would be your favorite color if you were sad?" I say trying to make her as comfortable as possible.

"When if I were sad it would probably be a darker color like navy blue or grey, it always changes depending on my mood like I said, or the weather, sometimes anything really." She shrugs.

Amazing. I am totally and utterly amazed. I'm surprised my jaw hasn't dropped and I'm not catching flies.

I decide to go a little deeper and ask a more serious question.

"And do you have family around here?" I ask hoping she'll open up a bit.

She looks me in the eyes intently and then decides to answer.

"Yeah I have a younger brother Jeremy, who also lives here in Mystic Falls, and an Aunt Jenna who lives here as well." She says.

"And your parents?" I ask unaware that this question will ruin any and all chances I have of getting her to open up more.

"They passed away six years ago when I was 16." She says sadly.

"Elena, I'm sorry I didn't know." I say apologetically, but it's too late I can see her closing up, I can see her eyes going blank.

"Don't worry about it. Look are we done here? I have to get back to work." She says getting up and putting a five dollar bill on the table.

"But our coffee…" I say.

"I'll just get it to-go. See you Damon." She says as she walks away.

I knew I shouldn't have started with the deep questions so fast. I was just getting her to open up and just like that she closed up again.

Oh well, back to square one. I sigh.

…

**Elena's POV**

I grabbed my coffee and left the grill as fast as I could. It wasn't Damon's fault he didn't know about my parents. How could he? I wasn't planning on leaving but I had to, I was starting to tear up and I couldn't let him see me cry. I just couldn't. I hate to cry in front of other people, it makes me feel weak, and I am not weak. I am a strong independent woman, and I don't need a man to make my life complete.

I was wiping away my tears as I walked into the office. I heard Caroline giggling and I hear male laughter. Oh no I hope that's not Damon; I really don't want to see him until I have my emotions in check.

I walk past Rose at the reception desk and give her a smile, and I quickly walk towards Caroline's office and see her and Tyler Lockwood talking. More like flirting. Only Caroline could flirt during work hours and get away with it. She may be the boss, but there are still rules for a reason.

"Hey Caroline." I say making myself know. "Tyler." I nod in his direction. And he nods back.

"Hey Elena, I was just hired Tyler as our new male sex therapist." Caroline said to me.

"Oh, you so finally decided to take my advice?" I questioned with a smirk.

"Yes, I thought it would bring in more business." She replied.

"I better get going." Tyler said to Caroline.

"Yes, you start Friday I'll see you then." Caroline said sweetly as she escorted him out of her office.

When Caroline returned she shut the door and pressed her back against and squealed.

"Care, what has gotten into you?" I ask going over to her.

I gasp. "You like him! Don't you?" I whisper loudly so she can hear but no one else.

Caroline just looks at me nods, and smiles.

"I really do." She answered with an awe-struck smile on her face.

"And why didn't you tell me you were hiring a male sex therapist?" I ask angry at her.

Caroline's smile dropped and she groaned.

"Don't start Elena please?" she asks. "I didn't want to make a big deal about it. I wasn't even sure about it. I was just doing interviews." She says.

I sigh. "You could've at least told me" I say again.

"I know I should've but I have too much pride, and I didn't want to admit you were right." She says halfheartedly.

"But, when you're right you're right." She says looking me in the eyes.

"I know I am." I say smiling. "I'm just waiting for you to realize it." I smirk at her and she giggles.

"Elena Gilbert did you just smirk at me?" she laughs.

Oh my god did I just smirk at her? When did I start smirking? It's because of Damon, I'm sure of it. Damnit!

"I guess I did." I reply with a giggle.

"Where'd you pick that up from?" she laughs again.

"I have no idea." I say as I walk out of her office and head towards mine.

I do know where I got it from. _Him_. I got it from Damon.

**Author's Notes: Damon finally learns about Elena's parents. Interesting. Sorry lovely readers, I was going to have Elena learn about Stefan in this chapter but it just didn't feel right. I'm going to stretch it out just a little bit and build some suspense. Please don't hate me, it'll be revealed soon, I promise. Anyway Please Review! Remember No Reviews/No Updates my biggest rule. And please be honest. Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Are all welcome. :)**


	5. Speechless

It's a rainy Wednesday and don't like it at all. If Damon were to ask what my favorite color is today I'd say gray, because it's just like the sucky whether we have today. I'm really nervous to see Damon again today, especially with how we left things yesterday.

I have my emotions in check, but I really don't want to talk about myself with him, I'm not the client he is. I've never told any of my clients that my parents passed away, but some of them already knew. It was a big deal, their car went over Wickery Bridge, our town bridge, and they downed at the bottom of the lake. I was with them, and I survived. I don't know how, but I did. How is it that I managed to survive and they didn't?

Everyone thinks that during the crash, there was enough impact that I went through the window since it was broken and I had a cuts all over, and that my parents were most likely unconscious from the impact and drowned.

But that's just a theory, no one actually knows. They say that by time help got there I was floating in the water and my parents were still trapped in the car that was fully submerged under water. It was because I wasn't wearing my seat-belt I survived, or so everyone says.

I still can't remember the crash, no matter how hard I try. I only remember my parents picking me up from the bon-fire that I wasn't supposed to be at and then waking up in the hospital. The rest is blank or a mystery as they say.

You know what people say a lot. I wish they'd all just shut up and mind their own business.

I've been completely entrapped in my thoughts, I didn't even realize my first session is here. Oh well, time to get to work.

…

I've gotten through my first three appointments, next is Damon.

He waits patiently outside my office for me to get him, that's strange.

"Damon?" I call out to him and leave the door open a crack. He takes the hint, gets up, and walks inside my office. He doesn't sit down. Uh oh. Something is definitely on his mind.

"Are you gonna take a seat?" I ask playfully and gesture toward the sitting area. But he just stood still, unmoving.

"Damon?" I ask warily. Is he okay? Why is he just standing there like that?

"Hum, Yeah?" He asked slowly directing his attention towards me.

"You, okay?" I ask nervously.

"Yes. No, look Elena I'm really sorry if I upset you yesterday. I didn't mean to over-step." He apologizes.

I sigh of relief. Thank god, I thought he was going to pass out or something.

"It's fine Damon, how would you have known? And now you know, so we won't have to mention it again." I shyly plaster a fake encouraging smile on my face, but he's not convinced.

"Elena, don't lie for my benefit, I shouldn't have pushed. I just wanted to get to know you." He whispers sincerely.

"I know, of course you just want to know who you're telling all your secrets to." I say understandingly.

"It's more than that Elena, I want to know you because I like you and want you to like me too." He replies.

"I already like you." I smile suggestively.

"But, as my client of course," I say with a sigh.

"I like you more than just our client therapist relationship." He confesses.

"There is something going on between us, you are lying to me, you're lying to your boss, and most of all you're lying to yourself." He tries to persuade me.

"I can prove it." He says walking towards me, and grabbing my face between his hands and planting a kiss on my lips.

"No, no." I say quickly. He tries to kiss me again, and I push him back a little.

"Damon, what's wrong with you?" I ask him quietly.

"Lie about this." He threatens. He tries to grab me and kiss me again and I hold his hands in mine.

"No, Damon stop, listen to me I care about you I do but it's always going to be my job over my clients." He looks at me sadly and nods in understanding.

"Elena it will always be me and you whether you like it or not." He says fiercely.

"Maybe, and maybe not. Damon this is my job, my career, my life." I say strongly trying to tell him I mean business.

"There is no maybe about it Elena, I know you think about me just as much as I think about you. I can see it in your eyes." He says sternly with a glare in his ice blue eyes.

I really do, I look back down at his lips and my strength crumbles. I involuntarily lick my lips in response, to the fire I feel burning up between us. This spark between us has the power to be fatal to the both of our very existences.

His blue eyes darken and so do m brown eyes. We both know it was inevitable.

"Let's get out of here." I suggest.

"Now we're talking." He looks me over, and grabs my arm in his. I grab my jacket and purse on the way out of my office.

Am I really doing this? I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I just know I have to have him inside me, making me scream his name. I can no longer fight my desires. I knew I'd never last the month, I just never thought I'd barely last a week.

…

Damon and I went to the Palace hotel on Lexington and Sixth, were I've been many times before with clients and I bet he's been he just as much.

We walk in and get a room, 506, and we take the elevator to the fifth floor. The elevator ride, was filled with tension. We both we longing to touch each other, but held back due to the security cameras.

As soon as we reached our floor, we practically ran out of the elevator and went to our room. As soon as the door was opened and we were inside, Damon slammed me into the back of the door and crashed his lips onto my own.

This was perfect; I didn't have to go back to work afterwards, because my upcoming appointment and Group therapy had been canceled due to an upcoming Town event that everyone was going to be attending. It was the Charity Auction for The Mystic Falls Children's Hospital Cancer Center.

I was no longer attending now, I thought to myself. I continued kissing Damon back not bothering to go easy on him, as he wasn't with me.

His hands were traveling all over the contours and curves of my body, eliciting a moan from my lips, and he shivered. He pushed his body straight against mine, and I could feel and taste every inch of him. He filled my senses completely.

I pulled at him raven locks and wrapped my legs around his waist. He picked me up and carried me over to the bed, crashing us both down on top of it. Now, he was groping me at my waist trying to pull my dress shirt out of my skirt. Then he sat up breathless, and stared at me in the eyes looking for a sign to stop. When he didn't see any sign to stop, but a sign to continue, he ripped my shirt open and dived towards my breast, pulling my bra down before taking a nipple in his mouth and he groaned against me, effectively sending shivers down my spine.

He successfully unclasped my bra with one hand and with the other started to undo the button on my skirt, while switching nipples. I screamed out in ecstasy and my body panting.

"Damon!"I shouted and pushed him off me.

"Take off your clothes." I ordered him as I pulled off my skirt and it pooled at my feet. Then I slid my broken shirt off my body and I was only left in my black lace panties.

He watched me undress, ogling my body and I was fully aware of what I did to him. He quickly shrugged off his leather jacket and threw it across the room, then pulled his shirt over his head and shrugged out of his shoes. He pulled both his pants and boxers off in one swift movement. He was now standing in front of me completely bare, his penis red and aching to be touched.

"Lay down now." I commanded. And he obliged.

I crept up on top of him and slowly went down to his aching member and gave it a quick pull and he moaned. "Elena," he whined, "No one likes a tease." He said looking down at me with a pouty face.

That was all I need I got down to where I was looking his penis straight in the face, before taking him in my mouth. He tasted so good! Salty, but sweet at the same time.

I slowing massaged his head with my tongue, going over and over in lazy circles. He hissed. He started trying to push up in my mouth. But I stopped immediately. He noticed and tried to relax.

Then, I started over bobbling my head up and down his length, until he reached the back of my throat; he was calling out my name, chanting even.

"Elena, Elena, Elena, Don't stop, don't ever stop." He panted out, still having problems catching his breath.

I took that as a sign and relaxing my throat muscles and swallowing around his penis. I bobbed my head up and down his penis a few more times, and I could tell he was close.

"Elena, I'm gonna…" he tried to tell me but he was in pure ecstasy. I just kept going and after a few more times going up and down his length her came, sending his warm spendings down my throat and I swallowed his seed.

He looked down at me in awe, before pulling me up on the bed beside him. He got up and went between my thighs. He pulled of my panties and tossed them aside. He slid his finger between my folds and I yelped out in pure pleasure. He rubbed his thumb against my clit and I started rocking my hips up to meet him. He firmly grabbed my legs and spread them apart as wide as he could, and kisses the inside of each of my thighs before plunging his tongue inside of me. I jumped up at the intrusion.

Then he started licking me up and down, and I called out his name. "Damon!"

And he looked up at me before I pushed his head back down and he chuckled sending vibrations through me. I went to glare at him, but before I knew it his was licking me up and down again. His tongue felt like heaven. I kept rocking my hips up to meet his tongue. He was fucking me with his tongue so good, I cried out his name in prayer, and told him to never stop.

My body was heating up and I felt my muscles tighten, I was getting ready to come, and Finally he nicked my clit and I screamed his name as my orgasm took me over, I've never been so satisfied.

Damon kissed my pussy and licked up my juices. He came back up to me and kissed me hard and passionately.

"I'm going to fuck you with my penis now." Told told me sweetly before diving into me.

"I screamed out and he swallowed my screams and moans. Then he started at a steady pace moving in and out.

"Fuck Elena, you feel so good, so wet, so tight, so warm, so perfect." He whispered to me.

"You're so big, you fill me completely." I breathed out.

"Now let's stop talking." I said. "GO faster." I panted.

"As." He thrust deeper inside me. "You." He went even deeper. "Wish." He pulled out and started going so much faster. My eyes rolled to the back of my head. I was moaning in pleasure.

I felt my body tighten as he hit my g-spot over and over, and he purposely rubbed against my clit. I felt my body heat up and my muscles tighten around his penis as I went over the edge. And after a few more thrusts so did he, as he spilled his seed inside me. We both lie there completely spent. He pulled out of me and shifted us so I was now on his chest. Then he pulled the comforter and wrapped us in it.

"Wow." He said. "That was…"

"Unexpected?" I finished.

"I was going to say Amazing, but unexpected works too." He chuckled and kissed the crown of my head.

I yawned and snuggled closer to him, he tightened his arms around me and we both fell into a deep sleep.

**Author's Notes : Yes they finally did the deed! Let me know what you think. Is it good? Bad? Questions? Comments? Suggestions? All are welcome. No Reviews/No Updates! Please REVIEW! Thank you, to all the reader's who have reviewed so far! Keep Reviewing! Also,Be Nice and Be Honest! Thank you. :)**


	6. Face Reality

Damon's POV

I slept, better than I had in a long time. Wow! Did last night really happen? I slowly opened my eyes and looked next to me and saw a lovely Elena modestly covered up by a thin sheet and knew last night was no dream.

I've dreamt sexy steamy dreams about Elena before but this was better than all of those dreams put together, hell last night was probably the best in my life!

She was so selfless, and tentative to my needs. We woke up and went at it three more times.

She was a true beauty, when she called out my name in pure pleasure, the way her chest heaved up and down from our undesirable passion. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life.

Elena slowly started to stir and then her eyes fluttered open. She was stunning. She let out a gasp and immediately sat up.

"What time is it?" She asked worriedly. I looked over at the clock.

"9:00." I tell her, and she immediately relaxes.

"Oh thank god." She says as she lies her head back down.

"I thought I was late for work, but I'm not since, my classes have been postponed for the Charity Clean-up." She sighs.

"Well since you don't have to be at work, want to go for a round five?" I smirk at her. She blushes crimson, and tries to hide her face. I tilt her head up for her to meet my eyes.

"Elena, don't hide from me." I say as I look into her eyes, and brush my finger across her blushed cheek.

Elena's eyes darkened before me, and it turned me on faster than I thought possible. My eyes darken as well, and met her already darkened chocolate doe eyes. In that moment we seemed to have an understanding and shared bond.

Before I knew it my lips were pressed against hers, ravishing them. She bit my bottom lip lightly before sucking on it and pulling it into her mouth. Then her tongue was inside my mouth, memorizing every area and savoring the feel.

I was groping her body through the sheet before tearing it from her body, she shivered in anticipation. I took my mouth away from her s and started leaving longing kisses down her neck to her breast. I stopped when I reached her right nipple and grazed it with my tongue; she automatically moaned and arched her back in pleasure.

I took the harden nipple into my mouth and circled my tongue around it, eliciting a sharp gasp from Elena's lips, and she pulled at my hair.

I then showed her left nipple the same affection, and gave it a little nip, before continuing down her stomach with my tongue. She shuddered in delight.

Then, I finally reached it, her femininity. I sat up and pulled Elena's sacred place up to meet my mouth, all her weight was resting on her shoulders and I held her up to meet my mouth.

She looked at me with pleading eyes, and I could no deny her.

"I'll take care of you, baby. I promised her sweetly before licking between her folds. She was delicious. She tasted so sweet and savory, she taste like _my_ Elena.

I slowly licked her up and down, and Elena growled in frustration. I took that as my cue to hurry up and stop teasing her or she'd castrate me. And that COULD NOT happen, I still needed to rock her world, like I promised. I quickly took her clit into my mouth and sucked on it, causing Elena to whimper. I moved my tongue in circles around her bundle of nerves and she loved it.

"Damon! Damon!" she shouted my name over and over. She was too far gone to say anything more, I'm surprised she remembered my name; I don't even think she remembers her own right now.

Then I shoved my tongue inside her and she yelped at the sudden movement and intrusion. I started to fuck her with my tongue over and over and her hips kept joining my tongue with every thrust. I was fucking her with my tongue, until I felt her muscles tighten and then her juices flowed out.

"Oh Damon, Fuck!" She cried out at her release, giving me a hard on.

I gladly lapped them up with delight that her body was so strongly responding to my own. I finally placed her back down and wiped my face of her excess juices on the back of my arm.

I moved over and got on top of Elena careful not to crush her with my weight. I positioned myself at her entrance and grabbed my penis and touched my head over her folds before repositioning myself.

Then, in one move, I was inside her and she gasped. "Damon, you're so big." She told me again loving the way I fill her completely. I smile a big goofy grin, I know I'm big but the fact that she knows too, gives me a big sense of manly pride. After she's adjusted to my length I start moving at a steady pace inside her and look her in the eyes, but she closes them, and wraps her legs around my waist to bring me closer to her.

I'm upset that she didn't want to look me in the eyes, but her pulling her closer and holding me tighter, makes me dismiss the thought and just think about her pleasure.

I love filling her at the hilt, she feels so good. My breathing is becoming erratic with the more I thrust inside her, and her breathing is too. I'm groaning, and she's moaning and both of our breathing is wild.

I decide I want to see her take control so I flip us over and she is now straddling me. She rocks her hips in a circular motion that drives me wild, it's unbelievable. She then stops the circular motion and pushes herself off of me but only enough that my head is still inside her and she comes down onto me with a force. I groan out.

"Elena, that feels so god." I say through clenched teeth.

"I know baby." She smiles, before pulling me up to her so she can kiss me hard. Wow this is so passionate and intimate.

She pulled away from my lips and she's now staring me in the eyes. I'm so happy; she's finally looking at me. I really feel for her, like I've never felt for someone before. Elena. Her eyes are so full of mystery and wonder, and a fire that consumes me.

I feel her walls tighten around me and I know she reaching her orgasm, she throws her head back and yells out my name in chant. Her inner walls milk my cock, before her body spasms on top of me. I come right after her after seeing her face, in pure honest pleasure as her orgasm over took her.

I crash landed on top of her and rolled our bodies to the side so she was on top of me and her head rested on my chest.

Both of our breathing had calmed down, and we were still sated and silent, the only sound in the hotel room was our breathing.

I finally decided to say something.

"So am I better than my bother?" I ask cockily.

"What?" Elena raises her head up and looks at me in confusion.

Then realization dawns on her. "Oh my god, you're Stefan's brother?" she asks furiously.

Seriously, I should really learn to keep my mouth shut.

"Yeah, I thought you knew, especially since we have the last name and all." I say completely oblivious to the fact I should not have said anything at all.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Elena said as she untangled herself from me and covered her self with the white sheet.

"Wait is that why you came to me?" she asked furious again. She got up from the bed still clutching the sheet close to her and stared at me waiting for an answer.

"What no of course not Elena." I say trying to calm her down but it's not working. Shit! I really should keep my mouth shut.

"Then why did you come to see me?" she asks hysterical.

"What? You know why Elena." I say exasperated.

"No I really don't, the first time we met all you wanted from me was sex. Is that what this was some kind of sibling rivalry or something?" she asked nearly in tears.

"No, it wasn't…"I start, but she cuts me off.

"Wait did you come here because Stefan asked you to get me to go to him?" she asked wide-eyed.

"Wait, why would Stefan ask me to do that?" I ask confused.

"Oh you are unbelievable." She said as she grabs her cloths and runs to the bathroom to change. I try to run after her but she slams the door in my face and locks it.

I hear crying on the other side.

"Elena, please talk to me." I beg, but I no longer hear tears. The door opens and I am relieved until I look into Elena's eyes and notice the blank state.

"Elena…" I start but she stops me.

"No Damon, I have to go to work now, I don't have time for your lies." She says as she walks out of the bathroom and pushes past me to grab her purse and her coat.

"Elena we need to talk." I say, but she won't hear it.

"No Damon we really don't." She says emotionless, as she walks past me towards the door.

I run in front to stop her and stand against the door, only in my boxers. While she was in the bathroom I put them on so I wouldn't be completely nude.

"Elena, you can't leave I won't let you." I say worriedly. I really don't want her to leave like this, with things between us bad.

"What? You're going to hold me here against my will?" she asks sarcastically.

"If that's what it takes, yes." I say firmly.

"Move Damon." She says as she tries to get passed me but can't.

"No, not until you promise we'll talk." I say through gritted teeth. Why does she have to be so stubborn?

"There is nothing left to say." She whimpers.

"There is A LOT left to say Elena." I tell her fiercely.

"Fine, if you let me leave we'll talk." She says.

"I don't believe you." I say looking her in the eyes.

"What you think I'm lying after, you lied about your brother and used me for sex?" she questions.

"I didn't lie, I thought you made the connection between me and my brother and I didn't use you for sex." I say pleadingly.

"Fine, then what about your brother stalking me? Are you helping him with that? Keeping an eye on me for him or whatever?" She asks angry.

"What Stefan is stalking you?" I ask quietly unsure of how to react to the news.

"He has been for two years." She admits with tears in her eyes.

"Elena, I didn't know-"I start. "Let me get dressed and we'll go somewhere and talk." I say moving out of the way to grab my clothes, and she nods waiting for me.

…

Elena's POV

I learned that Damon is the brother of the man whose been stalking me for the past two years. It's still harmless, but at the same time not. I've gotten many graphic voice-mails of what he wanted to do to me and punish me for not returning his calls and seeing him. I had to report it but since it was a business phone he left the messages on and I'm a sex therapist none of it was taken seriously.

The cops just said, I needed to stop teasing him. Teasing him? I never did that. After the six sessions by law that was it I couldn't see him anymore as a client and I didn't want to. He was really starting to give me the creeps.

I shudder thinking about this, Damon is driving his car to his house and he notices.

"Elena, you okay?" he asks worry seeping through his masculine voice.

"No I'm not." I reply softly.

Damon nods understanding, as he pulls up to his apartment building.

I follow him inside and don't make a sound. We step onto the elevator and go up to the top floor, the penthouse.

"You live here?" I ask looking around the grand apartment. It is spectacular, it has white and black off-set walls and it is filled with black and white landscape photos. I'll be sure to ask about that later. I notice the kitchen at the end of the hallway and it is even bigger than the living room it has top of the line kitchen appliances designed for a chef and the counter room is endless. Next to the kitchen is the dining room and it has a huge glass chandelier hanging in the middle and a long twelve person dining table.

"Yeah." He replies catching my wandering eyes.

"I designed it, according to my style and preferences. I actually designed the whole building." He shrugs.

"The whole building?" I ask shocked.

"I'm a business man remember?" he chuckles at my expression.

"Oh no I remember. I just didn't realize you were involved in more than one area as a business man." I say surprised.

"I like to dabble." He says smiling at me.

"How much do you exactly dabble in?" I ask curious.

"Quite a lot, but we can talk about that later. Right now, I'm going to make us something to eat, and then we're going to talk." He says sternly.

I just nod and follow him into the kitchen.

…

"Wow, this is amazing Damon." I say savoring each bite. This is so good! I didn't know he could cook like this.

"Well it's just something I've always loved, even growing up. I love being creative in the kitchen." He smirks at me.

I'm in heaven right now.

"Okay Elena, we should talk about earlier." He says quietly and sighs.

"I guess we should." I sigh as well. I was hoping to hold this off but it looks like that's not going to happen now.

"I did not use you for my brother, or anything that has to do with him. I came to you, because I'm lonely and not feeling pleasure like I used to between the sheets-if you know what I mean." He says quietly.

"But at the hotel, you asked if you were as good as your brother, which means you know I slept with him. How did you know that Damon? It's confidential information between me and my clients." I say seriously and look him in the eyes; his beautiful blue eyes that make me melt inside.

"Stefan didn't tell me anything except a girl he liked was no longer paying attention to him or giving him the time of day, that's when I became intrigued by a woman who would turn down my sweet baby bro. I followed him to your office and saw you; you were the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on." He admits with a smile and eyes that are glazed over as if reliving the memory.

"That still doesn't explain, why you chose to see me, I mean there are other therapists in the building." I say as a matter -of- fact.

"Yes, but I wanted the best and that's you. I know it causes problems that you've also had my brother as a client but I didn't care. I wanted to know you and still do. Maybe the problem is that I haven't been looking for someone that makes me feel; trust me you make me feel, Elena." He says staring me down.

I no longer know what to do, I have to help him, but I can't be with him. I've already slept with him twice and he makes me feel things that I've never felt before and I think I'm falling for him. But I can't; I can't fall for him he's my client. Oh god I already slept with him twice and that means we still have four more sessions; how am I going to sleep with him four more times and keep my heart safe?

"Okay," I begin and draw the word out. "It does cause problems, that I've had your brother as a client. He causes problems for me, it was my job to help him with his sexuality but I fear he got the wrong idea." I say sadly, remembering all the messages he left me and the note he gave me.

"What do you mean you gave him the wrong idea?" he asks angrily.

"I mean that after his sessions ended he still contacted me; he called me, texted me, emailed me, wrote letters, sent flowers; he wouldn't stop after I tried explaining it to him he became angry and stormed out of my office, and I haven't heard from him since, that is until I received a letter from him about a week ago asking to meet up." I say exasperated.

Damon is silent, taking in what I said.

…

Damon's POV

Oh my god, my brother did what? I just heard Elena tell me everything, no wonder she was pissed when I said that. From what she's telling me it sounds like my brother is a full blown stalker. It's sad though because she doesn't know the real reason. He's this way because of her. Katherine.

Elena looks like her, hell she could be her twin. But there are still differences; Elena's eyes are kind and innocent while Katherine's are dark and blank full of no emotion, Elena's hair is soft and wavy, while Katherine's is full of curls as crazy as she is and full of hair products, and lastly are their personalities: Elena is sweet, caring, and compassionate while Katherine cares about no one but herself and is cold, calculating, and a real manipulative bitch.

I don't know what Stefan and I ever saw in her. She almost succeeded in tearing us apart, and at a time it almost worked.

She wanted Stefan, but he was wary and now we know he had every right to feel that way, and I wanted her. She was different, beautiful, feisty, and not afraid to say anything. But, I was just a pawn in her game and she never really cared about me, it was always Stefan.

That's when I started sleeping with almost the entire population of women, but I turned them away all of them, I shut them out and never looked back.

"Damon?" Elena asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry," I say shaking my head as if to rid the thoughts. "I was just thinking about what you said, I'm sorry I had no idea that my brother could do that." I say sincerely.

"Yeah, well he did." She says with a shrug.

I put on a fake smile and nod. But she sees through it and frowns.

"Maybe, I should head home," she says. "It's been a long and eventful day." She says quietly as she gets up and starts to leave.

I can't let her leave like this so I run up to her.

"Elena," I say and she turns around.

I grab her and kiss her on the lips gently and pull away and look at her.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I say sweetly and she nods and walks out of my apartment.

I have to get her to see there is more to this than just client/therapist relationship. I felt it when I kissed her and I now she did too, I just have to get her to see it without becoming stalker –like, like Stefan.

Time for plan: Get Elena to fall in love with me.

**Author's Notes: I started this chapter and I was fine until I got to the talk and had writers block. Well I hope it came out alright. Please tell me what you think. Comments? Questions? Suggestions? All welcome. Please REVIEW! No Reviews/No Updates. Thanks to all my readers, without your reviews I wouldn't have fought through my writers block, this is for you. Again please review! :)**


End file.
